


Bump in the Night

by C-K-Mack (CKM_Writes)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/C-K-Mack
Summary: A repository for the little flashes of Carmilla inspiration





	Bump in the Night

Laura bit her lip. "So, after stargazing, do you think, maybe, you could transform into the…" She blushed, too embarrassed to continue.

 

Carmilla blinked, anxious to make Laura happy, not that she could bring herself to admit that aloud. "Oh." Seductress was a role she knew well. "I get it. You totally want to pet my…"

 

"Cat!" Laura rushed to cut her off, feeling awkward enough already. "You know, it’s usually only during a battle or something that you change. I just think it’s kinda, you know,hot?" She whispered the last word.

 

A hint of a grin touched Carmilla's lips. "Sounds like we might both be purring tonight!"


End file.
